As information technology (IT) products are required to have high quality and slim size, a corresponding display with high image quality and thin thickness is also required. Liquid crystal displays (LCD's) and organic light emitting diode displays (OLED's) are commonly employed as such a display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.